The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel capable of reducing light leakage.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel comprising an array substrate and a color filter substrate is the core component of a LCD. The design of the color filter substrate varies according to the type of the LCD. The LCD panel fabricated by liquid crystal filling (LC filling) is uniform in structure and favorable for production, but it is difficultly applicable to a glass substrate of a large size.
As shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate comprises a first glass substrate 100, on which there are provided shielding bars 101, gate lines (not shown), data lines 102, and pixel electrodes 103, and the color filter substrate comprises a second glass substrate 200, on which there are provided a black matrix (BM) 201, a color resin layer (now shown), and a photo spacer (PS) layer (not shown). The PS layer is capable of maintaining a uniform liquid crystal cell gap across the panel and thus is applicable to a glass substrate of a large size. However, since the elasticity of the PS layer is limited, when the LCD panel is flapped, the alignment between the color filter substrate and the array substrate can be distorted, and light leakage occurs, as shown in FIG. 2. When the LCD panel is flapped from the left side, the color filter substrate shifts to the right side, and the array substrate shifts to the left side. On the other hand, when the LCD panel is flapped from the right side, the color filter substrate shifts to the left side, and the array substrate shifts to the right side. The color filter substrate and the array substrate can not return to the original position by themselves after the above-mentioned shift, thus resulting in light leakage.
To solve the above problems, methods like the color filter design and the liquid crystal over-filling are used in the conventional technology, for example, the length of BM is increased at its both sides to improve the assembly margin. However, these methods can not completely solve the above problems.